


The Office

by Staalone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dave owns a studio, F/F, He's a good boss give him a medal, He's really secretive about Karkat, Karkat's a good cook, M/M, Married Couple, office life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: The question that run around the studio was - Who is Kittykat? No one seems to know even a bit about Dave's husband.Imagine their surprise when one day a short man comes shouting into the office, carrying with him a box as big as himself, and demanding Dave's presence!





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any requests or opinions leave them in the comments!

David Strider was a very reserved man, to say the least. He was very friendly and enjoyed constantly joking around with his employees, even having an inner circle of friends inside the studio who he came to treat as family in the short period of almost three years the company had been founded. He was a very realized person for being able to start his own record company at the age 21.

Even so, not even they knew a lot about his personal life, mainly three things:  
He had been raised by his brother, who taught him some pretty wicked stuff;  
He had red eyes caused by his albinism, and wore sunglasses to both hide it and make the sensitivity better, that's why his office had thick shades and dimmable lights;  
He had been married for the past three years, ever since his last year of college, to his long time boyfriend whom they didn't know.

The first one to have any contact with the mysterious husband was John, Dave's accountant. He had just finished tabulating the month's income reports, and was about to knock on the blond's door when he heard Dave talking to somebody.

Knocking on the door he quickly slipped inside, seeing Dave talking on the phone with someone

"Oh, hey, John's here! Say hi, John."

"Uhm, Hi... Uhh..."

"It's my husband"

"Hi, Dave's Husband"

"He says hi too. OK Kitkat, I'm going to hang up now... Yeah, I love you too, bye honey" He says, hanging up.

John decides to just dump the folder on Dave's (Surprisingly tidy) desk, leaving without a word.

After that, the whole experience nagged at john for a week, even keeping him up one time. He thought he had heard a loud, raspy voice. But he was not sure. Who was Kittykat?

 

The second time anyone heard from Kitty, as he had started being called around office, it was Sollux, the IT manager, who had been called to fix Dave's laptop connection. Dave had just excused himself to a 'piss break', as he called it, leaving Sollux alone in the office when suddenly Dave's phone started vibrating, notifications popping on the screen.

Curiosity getting the best of him, the computer nerd glanced downwards at the iPhone's screen, several messages from someone labeled "Prince Kitty"

》DAVE, ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?

Yeesh, full uppercase, Dave's husband must be loud!

》STRIDER, ARE YOU THERE.

And equally obnoxious too...

》I'M GONNA ASSUME THAT YOU'RE NOT CLOSE TO YOUR PHONE.

》JUST COME HOME SOON, I REALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW

And that's when Sollux decided to stop reading, just in time for Dave to come in too. Sollux decided to keep what he had seen to himself, completely ignoring that Dave proceeded to leave few minutes afterwards.

 

The third time anyone had heard about the mystery husband, Kanaya was having a more than amicable talk with rose, inside the HR's Psychologist's office when Dave barged in, catching the two in a heated lip lock, Kanaya sitting on Rose's desk. The two separated not so quickly, Rose giving Dave an annoyed look.

"David, can't you see in busy?"

"Good to see you're giving your best at work, 'Rosalind'"

He smirked.

"Well, we're both on our break right now, is there a problem?"

"Nah, just wanted to check with ya if you're still coming to dinner with us tomorrow night?"

"Of course, you know I wouldn't miss Karkat's cooking for anything in the world."

"Cool. Is Kanaya coming too? I'm sure kittykat would love to have a different opinion on his food."

"Oh, sorry, but tomorrow I have to meet my mom, I promised I'd take her shopping."

Dave's expression probably shifted to one of disappointment, not that it was noticeable through his glasses

"Another time, then. Well ladies, I'll leave you to to your business, see ya!"

And after he left he may or may not have taken the mood with him, but one thing was for sure - The mystery husband was slowly getting less and less mysterious.

The fourth time anyone had heard about him was when Dave walked into office one day carrying two large boxes filled with the most varied of donuts, saying Karkat made them. Of course, it didn't take long for the boxes to be emptied, not even crumbs being left behind.

That time, Karkat's reputation had also been marked by how delicious his cooking was, and it also became a weekly thing, every Friday Dave would come with a new box of deliciousness, and everyone also learned that Karkat was studying to become a chef, something Dave told him the man aspired to be ever since he was a child.

For some time that was all everyone heard fro. Karkat, no more calls during work hours or peeking into text messages until one day something finally happened. They finally met him in person, not that they realized it at the time.

It had been an abnormally warm winter day, and everyone was glad since the heating in the building had decided to break the previous day, and maintenance wouldn't be able to fix it until night, but even so Dave had decided to not bring with him a jacket or scarf, instead wearing his normal red scratch disk shirt, which is why he cursed himself when the temperature started dropping quickly, and in no time at all he was shivering, and that's when he realized he had to make a choice, he could either:

A - suck it up and take the cold like a man;  
B - call his husband and ask him nicely to bring him some heavier clothes.

Now, Dave was a very stubborn man, he wasn't one to admit he was wrong very easily, and he knew his husband didn't like to go out much, specially in the cold and less yet if it was because of any situation that could have been avoided easily, so he knew he was bound to receive an earful.

That was a very difficult enigma, indeed.  
Was Dave really going to suck his pride and call Karkat?

A cold breeze washed through his office, making the young Strider shiver on his seat, considering for a brief second to make a fire out of the important papers on his desk as he reached for the cellphone on his pocket, hitting the speed dial.

Karkat picket it up in the second ring

"Hello?" He sounded more bored than anything.

"Heyyyyyyyyy baby..." Dave stalled in a questioning voice. From the other side of the line he could hear a very audible sight, and he knew he had been caught.

"What is it this time, Dave?"

"So... you know how yesterday I told you the heating had broken here in the studio?" He gives a pause, waiting for Karkat's reply, which never came. "Well, today was a lot hotter, so I thought 'Hey, I don't need a jacket today, cool!'..."

"Let me guess, you didn't wear one, so now you want ME to get up from our incredibly war bed, drive all the way through half the town to get to your studio JUST TO DELIVER YOU A JACKET?"

"YES?..."

"GODDAMNIT STRIDER" Dave snapped the phone so quickly from his ear that it almost went flying through the room. "I KEEP TELLING YOU TO KEEP SOME CLOTHES THERE FOR YOU, BUT DO YOU LISTEN TO ME? OF COURSE NOT, YOU BULGEMUNCHING ASSHOLE"

Dave let him continue until he had calmed down.

"So... is that a yes?" Karkat sighs once again

"You're lucky that I live you, you dumb prick"

"But I'm your dumb prick"

"Whatever, just hang tight, and try not freezing to death before I get there."

"See ya babe!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Dave ended the call, slumping back in his chair. That went well.

Dave timed it in his head, he had about forty minutes until Karkat's arrival, so he let security know who to expect before shuffling around on his desk looking for a quick new project to begin, setting his eyes on a small budget project, a short jingle for an out of state car shop. Normally, Dave's clients would be much higher pay, commissions for movie soundtracks and pop stars mixing, but once in a while he liked to include smaller companies that still weren't very well known yet, as a means to help them gather new clients.

Taking their file with him, Dave walked to their "Creationarium", a colorful room filled with video games, hammocks, squish balls, a pool table, bean bags, everything needed to relax and have new ideas. Sitting on his favorite spot, a corner bean bag that faced the entire room, Dave began scribbling ideas on his notebook, getting lost in work until he had the perfect script.

Nodding to himself, Dave looked at his phone to find a message from Karkat saying he was stuck in traffic, so that left Dave with enough time to roll the script to the production department and get back to his office.

 

Ten minutes pass and Dave was now chatting with Terezi on his office, the woman using her free time to show him the comic pages she had drawn based on his own webcomic (which was a secret project that only him and Karkat knew about until she stormed into his room one day, saying she "Sensed something wicked in the air"). Dave looked at the pages, surprisingly OK drawings that only left him wondering how a blind person could do that.

He was about to compliment her when his office door swung open again and in walked an angry looking man waltzed right in, instantly picking Terezi's interest with his new scent

"Oh, hey there babe!" He said, smirming as he saw how irritated his husband looked, carrying an obnoxious red jacket and scarf with him

"SHUT UT STRIDER" He tossed the clothes at Dave who caught it with ease, promptly putting them on.

"Oh, and just my color too, you didn't need to bother, honey!" Karkat flared.

"DAVE I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING-"

"Wow, wow, easy there tigress, mind the lady, will you?"He said gesturing to Terezi. Karkat followed his hand and finally noticed the woman in the room, who was listening to the conversation with an amused look on her face

Karkat blushed.

"Oh, uuuhh, sorry... My name's Karkat, by the way" He didn't bother to lift his hand, generally not one to make too much contact with strangers.

Terezi gasped, "looking" at Save who had a smirk on his face

"Karkat as in Dave's husband!?"

"...Yes"

"Oh man, can i feel you?" She asked a little too excitedly. Karkat was ready to refuse when he realized she was actually blind.

"Uhm, sure?" He said, and Dave smiled at him, knowing full well that occasions like that were very rare. Terezi took fours steps until she was standing in front of him and extended a hand to where a face normally would be, but felt nothing. She reached lower... and lower until she finally made contact with a mop of hair, curly and very soft.

"Damn Dave, got yourself a short one, didn't you?"

"You know me, 'Rezi"

Karkat was about to shout a reply when her hand started gently going down his face, she felt his features, thick eyebrows paired with lush eyelashes, his nose was slightly pointed upwards and just big enough to fit him perfectly, he was totally smooth, not appearing to have any kind of facial hair even starting to grow on his plump cheeks, and finally his lips, which were tight and plush. She retrieved her hand, taking a second to take it in.

"Nice sharp features too..."

"I... " Karkat was a little embarrassed at the interaction

"Well, that was nice and all" Dave said, walking up to his husband and planting a kiss on his forehead, Karkat moving his hands to cup at the taller's shirt "But I think we kept Karkitty in here long enough, right baby?" Karkat shrugged

"OK, I'm going then, when are you coming home so I can start dinner?"

"Humm, about usual time, around 6?"

"Ok..." He nuzzled Dave's chest, feeling the warmth of it before reaching up for a real kiss. He turned and started going out.

"Bye baby"

"Bye Karkat, nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, bye"

He left, followed by Terezi who went straight to break room to gossip with whoever was there, which turned out to be.

"Guys, you have no idea who I just met"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so what you're saying is you just so happened to be on Dave's room talking to him when his husband suddenly walked in?" John asked as he filled his water cup, he kinda wanted to believe it, but the woman had a certain reputation of not being so credible.

"Yeah, I swear it's true! I saw him with my own hands!"

"Uhm... okay, I really didn't think I'd hear something like that today..." Tavros sounded skeptical.

In the corner of the room, Sollux tried to sneakily get back to his IT nest, filling his water bottle could wait.

 

'What a wonderful day' Rose pondered as she watched the winter scenery outside her office window. 'Leaves are starting to fall, people are starting to put up their Halloween decorations, birds are sin-'

"STRIDER" A raspy but kinda high-pitched voice thundered through the quiet office, instantly breaking Rose's (and everyone's, for that matter) attention.

'Oh my' She mumbled to herself 'I recognize that voice'

She left her office to find that almost everyone working were hauled in one place, watching the scene unfolding in front of them

Imagine their surprise when a short, pissed-off looking man stormed into the studio, struggling to carry with himself a box almost as big as him, filled with what appeared to be many different crab related decorations. The man dropped the box right in front of Dave's room before shouting his name on top of his lungs

"DAVID STRIDER, GET OUT OF THAT OFFICE RIGHT NOW"

There was silence in the building as they heard someone trip and probably fall inside the office, a moment later Dave popped his head out the door, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Hey babe... what gives this surprise? You never visit m-"

The other nudged the box closer to Dave, and the blonde's eyes get bigger in both surprise and recognition.

"Oh... I was hoping to be home to receive those..."

"STRIDER, CAN YOU TELL ME WHY A TRUCK JUST DELIVERED TWELVE BOXES FULL OF CRAB TOYS TO OUR DOORSTEP?"

"Those uhm... those are just our Halloween decorations..."

Karkat's eyes get wider and his face gets impossibly more threatening, totally not combining with his height. He takes a step closer to Dave.

"WE ARE NOT DECORATING THE HOUSE WITH FUCKING ZOMBIE CRABS YOU ASSHOLE!  
AND WHAT ABOUT THE COSTUME? I DIDN'T AGREE TO FINALLY COME TO ONE OF YOUR PARTIES JUST FOR YOU TO DRESS ME AS A CRAB!"

At that Dave has to suppress a snicker.

"Chill babe, you gotta admit the costume is really cute. Besides, look at the crowd you gathered" karkat looked and saw everyone starring at him, and then hi instinctively jump behehind Dave, trying to hide from those people he didn't know. Looking around, he saw the familiar face of Rose from behind the crowd, giving him a little comfort. Dave cleared his throat.

"Well everyone, I think this demands an explanation..." Be reached around, forcing Karkat to stand by his side "This right here is my crabby little husband, Karkat. Now he's a little shy, but I promise once you get to know him he's a very intelligent and interesting person.

"Wait, so THAT'S Karkat, the one from the call?" John asks and Dave nods.

"The one from the obnoxious texts?" Sollux asked, Karkat resisting the urge to yell he wasn't obnoxious "And the food?"

"Sure is! He's studying to become a chef, but in his spare time he also like to write fancfics"  
Karkat nudged him, hardly.

"THEY ARE NOT!" He turns to the others "Don't listen to this asswipe, I just enjoy writing original stories once in a while"

"Dude, your food totally rocks!"

"You saved us big time, I never had cupcakes so delicious as those!"

"When did you two meet?"

"How long have you been married?"

"What's Dave like at home?"

Karkat was bombarded with questions, and so Dave decided to drag the smaller inside his office. Once inside, he seated Karkat on his chair and went to hug him from behind, nuzzling his hair.

"Y'know, if you really don't like the decorations there's still time to return them"

Karkat sighed, leaning closer to his husband  
"Please do, I'd like to get some real decorations with you" He whispered softly, and Dave nodded.

"The costume too?" Karkat hesitated

"Well... I actually kinda liked it..." He blushed "But don't get used to it!"

Dave smiled in his hair

"Sure thing. I love, Karkat."

Karkat smiled too

"I love you too, Dave"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Consider donating on the link bellow, any amount helps!  
> [Donate Here <3](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=A7F28KT682CZE&source=url)


End file.
